Missed Opportunities
by Pica
Summary: My musings on what might have been.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_SPOILER WARNING: Could include references from the show._

_Rating: T for now, but may change _

_Characters: The usual suspects, mainly Lee and Kara_

_Setting: The Academy, Lee and Kara are in their third year. _

_Summary: I was watching Season One __**again **__(I'm so not going to make it to the new season). I am always intrigued by the scene between Kara and Lee after he discovers she slept with Baltar. There was always something more behind his anger than just the CAG and pilot relationship. This is just my musing on what might have been. I think they knew each other way before Zack, but were just too blind to see. I may include more "scenes" that I think are missing as I rewatch the season 1 and 2 again and again and again. _

_**Missed Opportunities **_

_The Beginning_

The music was festive, the people were carefree, but he wasn't feeling very merry. The windows were open letting the breeze stir the warm air. The lights were dimmed, but you could still make out faces in the crowd. All he was able to do was sit and stare. He'd been leaning against the bar, sipping his drink for little over a half an hour now. Waiting. For what, he wasn't quite sure, all he knew was he'd never seen her in a dress before. He'd seen her in less, but somehow the feminine trapping set his imagine on a wild ride. He'd felt _those_ feelings, but never took them seriously until now. The attraction, the wonder of her always pulled him in, but he resisted. Until now, especially now, he couldn't stop watching.

She flipped her hair and smiled at the man next to her, a major, he thought. He was supposed to meet her in the lobby, but was late so he missed her. It took him only a short time to locate her, her laugh drew him in, it always stood out in a crowd. He had found her, but couldn't approach her so instead he waited and watched. He had seen her in blue, but the blue of her dress seemed to make her eyes sparkle or maybe it was the major, he wasn't sure. She looked like a dream.

Kara was laughing at the major; he was cute, funny, and_ interested_. She was angry with Lee for keeping her waiting, she was never a patient person even on a good day. She decided to start the party early and he could catch up later. She smiled at the major's comment she didn't quite catch because she was thinking to herself. He laughed and so did she, she hoped the comment was funny. The major's hand slid further down her back resting at the small of her back. Kara sighed debating on whether to allow him to grope, she'd let it slide for now.

Minutes passed by and she scanned the room looking for Lee, he had to be here by now. As she looked to the left, she found him leaning against the bar. His body was facing her, but his head was turned looking toward and talking with a gorgeous brunette in a tiny red dress. Kara felt a surge of something she couldn't quite name. So that's what was keeping him? _Nice_. Finally, he turned to look her way and their eyes met. His expression was unreadable and she kept her face as blank as possible. He pushed away from the bar slowly and bid the brunette goodbye. As he approached, Kara reacted, she wasn't sure why, but she moved closer to the major, she placed her hand on the back of his nape and ran her fingers through his hair at the base of his neck. He turned and smiled at her invitingly, she smiled back. His hand slid lower.

Lee was finally within their group of partygoers. As he approached his eyes narrowed on Kara, she knew he was upset, but so was she.

"Nice to see you Lieutenant, good of you to finally join the party," Kara said with a mocking smile.

"I'm sorry, I was held up," Lee responded with little warmth.

"I saw that, what was her name?"

"I wasn't held up by her Kara, but before I even entered the ballroom," Lee whispered harshly.

"Hmmm, you didn't seem like you were in much of a hurry to join our party."

"I _was_ looking for you."

Kara didn't respond, but stared at him for a moment. The air was heavy with tension felt by all those present. The major finally broke the ice.

"Hi, I'm Major Steven Timms, I've heard a lot about you Lt. Adama. You are quite a legend here at the academy," the major said as he reached to shake Lee's hand.

Lee grasped his hand firmly and nodded, "Nice to meet you."

With the introductions out of the way, the conversation died. Lee looked at Kara and asked, "Would you care to dance, Kara? That is, if it is okay with the Major."

"Sure, why not you owe me for being late anyway," The major smiled and handed her over to Lee. They didn't speak as they made their way to the dance floor.

He didn't touch her, take her hand, or guide her to the dance floor. They walked side by side, aware of each other, but not touching until they reached the edge of the floor.

"You don't have to dance with me Lee," Kara said quietly.

"Well, I want to dance and there is no one I'd rather dance with, so let's go." _Well, that was what every girl wanted to hear. _

He took her by the hand, and gently pulled her into his arms. She tensed slightly as she adjusted her frame. Besides sparring on the mat in hand to hand defense or on the Pyramid court, they had never been this close before. They moved into the swaying couples and found a comfortable rhythm. Lee took a deep breath; he could smell her unique fragrance. She had a spicy warm scent that followed him everywhere. It wasn't masculine at all; it was pure Kara, feminine and soft.

"So are you going to stay mad at me forever? You know it's not my fault the Colonel decided he wanted our squadron reports today instead of tomorrow," explained Lee.

Kara pretended to think it over and said, "I guess you're off the hook. Buy me a drink and we'll call it even." A smile passed over her lips and he grinned back at her.

"So, the major seems like a nice guy, is he new to the base or passing through?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, he is a nice guy. I don't know too many of those do you?" Kara teased.

"Nope, no nice guys around here," Lee responded as he pretended to scan the room. "I guess you're lucky you found him." They both laughed quietly, joking around as usual. They finished the dance in quiet contemplation, both enjoying the feel of the other, but never would they admit to it. When the dance was over, Lee led Kara back to her party. He stayed for a few minutes, but was then dragged away by an eager young recruit wanting to dance with him.

Kara smirked at his reaction, and he responded with, "Well, what's a guy to do?" _Yeah, what was a guy to do? _Kara turned her attention back to the major. Sure, she would like another drink, the night was young and she wanted to celebrate.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Battlestar Galactica._

_SPOILER WARNING: Could include references from the show._

_Rating: T for now, but may change _

_Characters: The usual suspects, mainly Lee and Kara_

_Setting: The Academy _

_**Missed Opportunities Part II**_

Lee whistled a song as he made his way to Kara's room. He waved to a few friends, but didn't stop and chat; he wanted a hung-over Starbuck to go running with him. They usually met up three to four times a week to run. Normally, he would give her a break after a night of revelry, but he wanted to push her buttons. She excelled at pushing his, so a little payback was necessary to keep things even.

His running shoes squeaked as he hit the tile floor of the hallway. He made the turn and stood before her door. Lee knocked, not too loudly, but not exactly softly either. Kara was a light sleeper, even hung-over, she would hear it.

Kara awoke suddenly and it took her a moment to orient herself. _Was that a knock?_ She looked at her alarm clock that read 06:02. Who in the frak would be knocking on her door this early? She moved to get out of bed only to realize she was naked. It all came rushing back. How could she have missed the warm lump of male, the rather large lump of male, next too her? She sat at the edge of the bed and put her swimming head in her hands. _What had she been thinking? _Well, she knew what she had been thinking, but she couldn't believe she had let it go this far. If anyone found out she had fraternized with a superior officer, she could find herself in hack or worse. She didn't even want to think about the worse; it would only prove her mother right.

The person at the door knocked again. Damn, she was going to have to answer the door. Hopefully, she could get rid of them quickly. She pulled a throw blanket from the end of the bed and wrapped it securely around her body, covering anything she didn't want to display. Her head swam as she made her way to the door. She felt like killing the person at the door. She didn't care who it was, they were dead meat as soon as she felt better.

Lee cocked is ear to the door but couldn't hear any movement inside. He knocked again after a moment. Kara must have had a lot to drink after he left last night. She could usually out drink anyone around, but occasionally she would go overboard.

Finally, Lee heard the lock give way, he smiled when he thought of her expression. She would be ready to kill him. She wouldn't really, but she would let him know she was thinking about it. The door opened about three inches and he could see her tousled blonde hair as she moved her face into the opening.

"Whoever you are, you had better have a great frakin' excuse for waking me up this early," Kara grumbled.

"Well, aren't you roses and sunshine this morning?" Lee teased.

Kara finally looked up at him and took in his attire. Frak, he wanted to run this morning. Was he kidding? Why did he always look so awake this early? Kara pushed aside her thoughts and focused on getting rid of Lee. He couldn't find out about the major.

"Lee, I can't run today. I'm hung-over. Go away and I'll catch up with you later," Kara tried to reason.

"Oh, come on Starbuck a little run is what you need. It'll cleanse your body of the alcohol, you'll feel better, you'll see."

"Lee, I'm serious, I don't want to run this morning," Kara stated firmly.

Lee put his hand on the door and pushed it open a little more. "I'll wait for you to get ready. Let me in and I'll…" Lee couldn't say anymore. He had pushed the door open and he could see Kara wore no more than a throw blanket. His eyes made a beeline for her bed. It was still occupied by a male form, most likely the major from last night. He wasn't sure what emotion he felt the most – anger, hurt, or embarrassment. They all swirled into a deep disappointment.

"Kara, what were you thinking?" Lee said hoarsely.

"I wasn't Lee. I wasn't thinking at all."

"Do you know how much trouble you could be in? Is a quick frak worth losing everything you've worked for?"

Kara couldn't respond. She looked down for a moment as if to gather herself. She took a deep breath and looked at Lee.

"I'm a frak up; don't you know that by now? I never make things easy, I look for trouble. Do me a favor Lee, just go. Let me deal with this before anyone else comes by."

What could he say? He knew she had to get rid of the major before more people occupied the hallways. He wanted to shake her. Anger was becoming the predominant emotion. He knew he had to leave or the situation would get worse. She stood there looking at him not quite meeting his eyes. Without a word, he turned and walked away. He heard the door click shut as he turned the corner.


End file.
